


Hiraeth

by Katherine Sommers (haikyuuu_hoe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Going Home, Homesick Iwaizumi Hajime, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru live together, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru loves Iwaizume Hajime, One Shot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuu_hoe/pseuds/Katherine%20Sommers
Summary: Hiraeth (Welsh) -a particular type of longing for one's homeland or a romanticized past"Hiraeth" in which Iwaizumi Hajime is homesick.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 45





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! I hope you like it <3

It took a long time to realize the feeling in Hajime's gut was homesickness. I never thought he would miss that place, but here he was, as far away as he could possibly get, feeling completely and utterly hopeless. I could see it in his dull, green eyes, his once-tan skin, and his pale pink lips that never seemed to possess enough energy to even turn its corners upward. 

I remember when I finally confronted him about it, and how his shoulders fell and how his voice wavered when he eventually managed to get the words “ _I miss them_ ” out of his mouth. He hadn’t been home in years, not since we had been together. In fact, I was fairly certain that they did not know a thing about my existence, and if they did, I was positive they tried to forget. Back when we lived in the city, we invited them over for dinner once, but they had an outing planned already and couldn’t make it. That small exchange was all I knew of them. 

I suppose I should have known this day was coming. We were very involved in my family, but then again, that was easy. A happy-go-lucky group who just wanted to show the world their love for everyone and everything, they loved him whole-heartedly as soon as they met him. So when he whispered those three, simple words, I offered neither an argument nor an encouraging word. I offered _nothing._

Tears began to trickle down his cheeks slowly, and I pressed my thumb to his face, brushing away those tears that managed to escape. He gripped tightly at the soft fabric of my shirt, leaving stretch marks where his fingers had been and pressing his forehead into my shoulder. Never before had I seen such a violent display of love for something lost, especially something still “attainable.” 

Twirling one of his dark curls between my fingers, I finally opened my mouth to speak. “We can go home, Haji.” 

He let out a strained sob at that word. “ _Home?_ ”

I nodded and repeated my words. “We can go home.”

That really did it. Each breath he took struggled to escape his lungs, and I watched as he gripped his abdomen, trying to stop the force of the tears that pushed past his lashes. “You’re not mad?” I barely understood him, through the congestion and shallow breathing. 

I enveloped him in my arms, pressing his cheek to my collarbone. “No, of course not,” I whispered.

“But they--” He was going to say that they blamed me for “ruining their son,” but I cut him off.

“I know, and that’s okay.” _I’m over it now._

He looked up at me in shocked silence, face tear-stained and swollen, and I planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

“It’s going to be okay…” I murmured into his hair, cradling his torso in my arms. “I promise.” 

When I finally released him from my grip, we started toward our room. “Hey, Tooru?” The sad smile he wore danced in his voice. 

"Hm?" 

When we laid down, he got quiet and seemingly embarrassed for a second before he whispered, “Thank you for everything, Tooru."

"Of course. That's what I'm here for." I murmured, seeing that all of his pent-up exhaustion and nerves were finally unraveling. 

"I love you," he mumbled, nestling closer to my chest.

I put an arm around his frame. "I love you, too, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, etc, if you liked it! Thank you!! 💕


End file.
